Time Caught Up
by Lisbon94
Summary: Booth and Brennan meet after some time apart. Post Finale Fic with some angst and romance! Enjoy :


Okay I know I'm late on this but I couldn't resist.  
I tried...really I did but they finale AND the NEW PROMOS got to me and I just had to write a post-finale fic. This takes place at the start of season 6.

Oh and for the sake of this...I'm pretending 'Hannah' doesn't exist. :D

Small oneshot (Maybe more if people want.) Just Brennan and Booth being reunited.

xoxoxoxoxo

7 Months. 7 Whole months.

7 Months with No Lab, No Cosy Apartment, No luxuries, No cases, No friends or family, nobody from the life she had left for a time but Daisy, No Booth.

No Booth...it hit her. It hit her square on like a baseball bat hit to the head. Within in the next half an hour...she was going to see hm again...hear his voice...just be with him. Questions were chasing each other in her head...would it be awkward? Would it be just as she had imagined? For 11 months and 3 weeks she had been imagining this moment. She had imagined it in different ways. Some of these were good...some were bad. Would he be over her...would he still love her.

She remembered all the nightmares that had plagued her sleep. Those nightmares...good and bad.

Some were vague. Some were vivid. Very vived.

'She found herself coming off the plane. Full of excitement she grabbed her bags and rushed outside. Getting into a cab as soon as she could she told the driver the first address that came out of her mnouth. The Fountain. There was no time to go home. There was no way she would go home before meeting him. He was probably already there...waiting for her.  
After so long, this was it. It was time to see him again after 7 months. As the Cab pulled up by her destination, she paid the driver and hauled her bags out. Dumping them down beside her, she frantically looked around her. He wasn't here. Sitting down she took the time to take in her surroundings. She was back. Home. Then she could see him. He was here, he had shown. But he wasn't alone. There was a woman, a pretty woman. She was tall and blonde...everything he would love. And he did. He was kissing her. When he was finished he simply looked up at her, waves, and walked away.'

That night had her waking up in her tent in cold sweats. That night had made her think. She had come to terms with what she had wanted. And the moment she saw him again, she was going to tell him.

'She was waiting there at the fountain. Sat in the same spot, the same position, just like she had been for the past hour and a half. He still hadn't shown. Yet they hadn't agreed on a time. She couldn't help but wonder, had he stood her up. So she sat, and sat, and continued to sit until the sun began to go down. She found herself sat in the same spot until the sun began to rise the next morning. Still he had not shown. He wasn't going to come.'

She remembered that nightmare. It had been the worst of them all. He hadn't come. He didn't care about her, not enough to do the one thing she had expected of him. To meet her.

But now here she was, sat at the fountain, she had been sat here for almost an hour, and just like her dream, the sun was starting to go down, and still he hadn't shown. Here she was, she was reliving something she hadn't wanted to live in the first place.

She knew it was irrational but already she could feel the tears starting to escape her eyes. Feeling stupid, she started to get up. Grabbing her bags, she started to make her way over to where a cab was waiting.

"Bones...BONES."

She whipped around and then she saw him. Breathing a sigh of relief "Booth."

He was walking towards her and again she could feel more tears, but it was different. She stood rooted to the spot whilst he made his way towards her.

Suddenly, he was there, right in front of her.

"Bones. Hey...You're crying."

"I'm just happy. I...I missed you so much. I didn't think you were going to show." She confessed.

"I made a promise, I would never break it. Besides...I missed you too."

"You did?"  
"Yeah. 7 months was too long. I don't think I could have gone a whole year. So, do I get a hug."

Smiling she stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him letting him embrace her.

"Booth."

He pulled away slightly, still holding her. "Yeah."

"I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh right, You meet anyone special over there."

"NO, You?"

"No."

"Good, Listen Booth. While I was away, I realised a few things. I missed you, so much and I don't like that feeling. I know it's irrational but it was different when I was away. I felt different. Being with you, it's better. I'm sorry I rejected you. I've regretted it for a while."

"I umm...what are you saying."

"I want to give this a shot, us, I want to give us a shot."

"Good. I'd like that."

She looked at him with wide eyes before he oulled her back into an embrace.

"I love You Bones."

"Booth I...I love you too."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

SO...Yes...it's late. And it's Cheesy...but I can't write Angst ALL the time. But I got a bit in here!

Hope you enjoyed and Thanks for reading! LoveYou Guys! x 


End file.
